The patent is directed to a ball, and more particularly to a ball and a method of manufacturing a ball having polyurethane (PU) core, a polyvinyl chloride (PVC) shell, and PVC detailing covering at least a portion of the outer surface of the PVC shell.
Various balls fabricated from multiple layers of material and manufactured by molding processes have been previously described. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,932,107 to Proudfit discloses an apparatus for forming a composite article including an inflatable center adapted to retain a predetermined shape covered with a covering of molded material and preferably an inflatable composite article such as a game ball with a covering of more uniform thickness. Surfaces of complementary elements of a mold are adapted to define, when the mold is closed, a molding cavity corresponding to the outer surface of a desired composite article. The surfaces are electrostatically sprayed with a molding material to form a layer of molding material over the surfaces. An inflatable center is then inserted into the mold and the mold is closed to define the molding cavity with the inflatable center therein. Thereafter, the inflatable center is inflated to compress the molding material against the surfaces of the molding cavity to produce mold details. The mold is then heated to fuse the molding material to the desired covering for the inflatable composite article. Subsequently, the mold is cooled and the composite article is removed from the mold.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,589 to Morgan discloses a durable, composite safety ball formed with a soft, resilient, substantially closed-cell plastic foam core. The safety ball, including the cover, has a type A durometer less than about 60 and preferably in the range of about 25 to about 45. Preferably the core is surrounded by an inner skin which is formed to substantially prevent the entry of water into the foam of the core and, together with an outer heavy, tightly knit nylon cover, to provide sufficient strength to hold the soft cellular plastic foam together as a unit. The soft foam core is preferably a urethane foam and enables the formation of balls which have a performance similar to regulation baseballs and softballs and yet will not produce a substantial risk of injury to players or risk of property damage. The composite safety ball is also sting-free and has a long useful life.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,951 to Kumasaka et al. discloses a ball for a game having a spherical soft polyurethane foam and a surface layer of foamed polyvinyl chloride formed on the surface of the spherical body. The ball is produced by first casting the surface layer in a mold to form a hollow foamed PVC body having closed cells, and then charging a foamed polyurethane composition into the hollow thus formed, to produce a sphere of polyurethane having open cells within the surface layer. Also provided is a ball for games having a spherical body of foamed polyvinyl chloride and having a spherical cavity at the center. The ball is safe, has proper flexibility, and is not subject to punctures.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,372 to Ratner et al. discloses a play ball having visually distinctive colored patches distributed over its exterior. Portions of the ball exterior may be uncovered with patches, and have a color distinct from the color of the patches. Regions of different tactile patterns are impressed on the ball, and these regions may match all or parts of differently colored patches. Ratner et al. also discloses a method of making a game ball with patches on its exterior.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,984,812 to Sassak discloses a mesh panel for throwable and/or grippable objects such as footballs, baseballs, basketballs, baseball bats, etc. The mesh panel is formed from polyvinyl chloride and includes a plurality of openings surrounded by a plurality of connecting portions. The outer surface of the mesh panel is such that each of the connecting portions includes a plurality of rib portions which further enhance the ability to grip the mesh panel. The inside surface of the mesh panel has an adhesive coating which bonds to an outer surface of the object to which the mesh panel is attached when heat is applied to the mesh panel. The heating of the mesh panel also causes a sticky, resin-like outer surface to be formed. The mesh panel enables various objects such as footballs, baseballs, basketballs, baseball bats, etc. to be much more easily grasped, thrown and caught by individuals of all ages and sizes, and particularly by individuals such as small adults and children having relatively small hands. The mesh panel is durable, does not add appreciable weight to the object to which it is attached or otherwise significantly affect the aerodynamics or trajectory of throwable objects to which the mesh panel is attached.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,685,584 to Jin et al. discloses a game ball having improved gripability. The game ball includes a bladder and a cover. The cover is positioned over the bladder. The cover has an inner surface and an outer surface. The cover has a first impression pattern formed into, and covering at least a portion of, the outer surface. The first impression pattern forms a plurality of outwardly extending raised surfaces on the outer surface. The cover further has a second impression pattern formed into the raised surfaces of the outer surface. The second impression pattern is configured to improve the gripability of the game ball.